DGrayman Short Stories
by damon blade
Summary: Hello all and wlecome to the new snippet from my D.Gray-man stores that I hope a few of you have read before, I'll do more later on as I go and work on other fics I'm doing, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own -man in any shape or form

A/N: Hey all my lovely -man fans, hope you all had a happy new year and what not. Anyway the other day I was reading over some old stories of mine while sorting out transferring files and what not to the new computer and I came across my little three snippets and thought I would do a few more, for those of you who don't know them they are Snow, Deal and Date and as such you should read them before reading this one. Enjoy and do leave reviews.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Storm

Location: Dark Order HQ.

Pacing back and forth Lenalee Lee considered the large door before her. She really didn't want to enter the room beyond it at the moment. Cupping her hands in front of her body she thought over the coming storm that was her overprotective brother.

'Come on, you can face an army of Akuma so why would this be any different? It's just telling brother I have a boyfriend now. It's not like he is going to kill Allen… right?' The vision of her brother standing over the bloodied body of her newly official boyfriend flashed through her mind, making her shudder.

Taking another deep breath she slowly approached the door and opened it, sticking her head in and calling out to the scientists and other researchers in the room, "Hey guys… is my brother here?"

A long line of pointing fingers indicated the back of the room where a large pile of papers seemed to be moving. Lenalee nodded her thanks and walked over to the pile, reaching a hand in and feeling around until she found her brother's shoulder.

When her gentle shake did not stir the man she moved the papers aside and watched him sleep for along moment. With a sigh Lenalee considered the situation and decided not to wake him in the usual manner. She would simply state why she was here while he was asleep, after all that was sure to wake him. She would be able to calm him before he got to his feet and went after Allen with a vengeance.

Sitting on the edge of the desk after pushing aside more of the papers, Lenalee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going out with Allen tonight, brother, as he asked me to be his girlfriend after dinner last night. And I accepted."

Silence. All activity in the room ceased as everyone looked at her as if she was insane. A moment later there was a wordless screech and Komui was up and running for the door much faster than she had thought he would be able to.

His scream echoed throughout the Order a moment later, "ALLEN WALKER YOU ARE A DEAD MAN FOR TOUCHING MY SISTER!"

"Brother, he has been a gentleman to me at all times! Calm down and get back here!" Lenalee called out, getting to her feet to give chase as the tail of his white coat disappeared through the door.

Rushing to the door and peering into the hall there was no sign of her brother and given the length of the hall she had to wonder if he had somehow planted Innocence in his legs to be able to move that fast.

Down in the kitchen Allen looked up at the scream and paled, glancing at Lavi and Krory as he leapt from the seat. "Got to go… I just remembered something I had to do in town."

He bolted, running at his best speed and ignoring the laughter of everyone in the cafeteria as he shot out of the dining hall and into the hallway. Sounds of his retreating footsteps beat a sharp and rapid beat through the complex for a few moments only to be broken off with a scream of surprise.

"Got you!" Komui's voice sounded out a moment later along with Allen's cries for mercy.

A mass exodus ensued with the cafeteria emptying in a stampede in to time to witness Allen being pulled up to the higher levels of the complex in a net, tears running down his face as he begged to be saved. Looking up the watchers observed Komui at the other end of the long rope, a large and particularly evil looking smile on his face as he waved a chainsaw in plain view.

"Komui show mercy! I was a gentleman to her on both dates! I promise not to do anything without her say so! I'll be sure to keep five feet between us on the rest of our dates! I'll take on the Earl right now if you like, but please spare me!" Allen screamed to Komui, activating his arm a moment later in an attempt to cut his way out of the net, only to discover it was made from some kind metal thread that was highly resistant to the blows of his large claw.

"Touch my sister will you?! Taking her out to dinners without my say so were you?! I'll cut you to ribbons and mail the parts to the Earl!" Komui's insane little laugh sent chills up Allen's back.

The laugh turned to a startled scream a moment later as he went flying out into the open air, falling down the central shaft and stopping himself from becoming a part of the tile work in the main entry hall by grabbing a hold of the net mid way down, making it swing wildly off to one side.

Lenalee poked her head out over the walkway from where she had just kicked her brother and sighed. It looked as though she might have just handed Allen to Komui on a silver platter as the net was swinging toward the north hallway outlet which led down to Komui's lab. Allen was screaming his defiance's into Komui's face as the man was trying to inject him with some unknown drug.

"Brother if you harm a hair on his head I'm going to kick you into the city from here!" Lenalee called out, climbing onto the railing and jumping down, her boots changing shape as she fell, green trails of flames following her all the way down.

Komui either didn't hear or didn't care as he managed to get the net and himself onto the north side walkway and quickly cutting the normal rope, grasped the metallic net and pulled Allen up and over his shoulder, before vanishing down the hallway at a dead run.

Lenalee come to a stop a few seconds later out in the open well, where the rope was swaying back and forth., her eyes fixed on the walkway, intent on saving Allen from her brother before it was too late.

"There is no way I'm letting you harm a hair on his head." Lenalee snarled beginning to get more than a little upset with her brother's over protective attitude.

She wasn't a frightened little girl anymore and it was about time Komui accepted it.

"Lavi, stop laughing and head down two levels. Take the east hallway and make a right at the end of the hall and try to cut my brother off before he gets to his lab. Krory, let the Head Nurse know if I get my way, my brother is likely to be showing up soon to be treated for a large range of injuries. Then I want you to find Miranda and head to my brother's main laboratory in the basement." Lenalee glared at the two men before taking off down the hallway to give chase, a number of smirking Finders diving out of the way of the upset girl.

Lavi nodded to Krory and, planting his hammer on the floor with a bang, made the handle grow out enough to swing himself down onto the stipulated level. Krory rolled his eyes in amusement and made a running leap out into the open and fell the needed number of floors to get to the hospital wing, landing without a problem and running the moment his feet hit the ground.

"Komui, I know you are very protective of Lenalee and that we shouldn't have hidden this from you, but do you really want… CUT MY ARM OFF! OH GOD, LEANLEE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Allen screamed as Komui muttered about cutting his arm off and sending him on a mission to the Earl. His ravings then proceeded to involve Alan and a large range of knives sticking out of his anatomy in various sundry assorted places designed to ensure the most hurt.

"Touch my sister and pay the price Allen Walker!" Komui raved, coming around a corner only to turn sharply at the sight of Lavi blocking the passage.

"Lenalee! He's heading back towards you, trying to get down another level! What do you want me to do?" Lavi turned to his Golem where it hovered next to his head and a moment of static cleared into Lenalee's voice.

"Stay with him! I'm heading down to the lab itself. I'm likely going to meet him there as the chances are there are hidden entrances all over the building. Krory and Miranda are blocking the main one, however, so we should be able to catch him before anything happens to Allen."

Lavi nodded, still grinning like a loon and started running after the madman, knowing which of the two evils named brother and sister he wanted to stay on the good side of.

Lenalee won hands down.

A few minutes later Komui, laughing maniacally, entered his main lab and threw the bolts to seal all bar one entrance, reserving that one for his escape should he require it. He didn't want anyone stopping him from having a long talk with Allen Walker about his sister. The pounding on the main door let him know that someone was on the other side, trying to get in and stop him from doing anything to his captive.

"Nothing they can do now will stop me, Allen my boy. You're all mine to do with as I wish for the next few hours at least. It will take them that long to beat those doors down."

Komui produced his most evil smile yet and proceeded to strap the whimpering Allan down to the table and injected him with a drug. With the chainsaw in one hand and a large drill in the other Komui considered his victim.

'Lenalee, he's going to cut me up and I have no idea what he has done to my body! All I know is I can't move... sorry, but I did try to get out of his net.' Allen found himself unable to move or speak, and could only wonder how Lenalee put up with a brother who wouldn't let anyone get really close to her.

Komui loomed over Allen, smiling evilly to keep up his victim's terror, knowing that would be the extent of his revenge as this was designed purely to scare the living daylights out of Allen and keep him honest in his dealings with Lenalee. He had to make certain Lenalee would be treated right and he had no illusions as to having to pay for this when Lenalee reached them, but for now he had Allen at his mercy. Just as the drill was about to touch his arm the wall next to the main door was blown into a vast cloud of small pebbles.

Stepping through the billowing dust was someone Allen would forever call his Angel, but whom Komui now though of as the devil incarnate judging by the look in her eyes. "Drop that drill this minute brother and back away from my boyfriend, before I forget we are related and treat you the same way I treat Akuma." Lenalee hissed and walked forward slowly.

Komui looked down at Allen then to the drill in his hand, then over at Lenalee. He repeated the sequence a few times, noting the evil light in her eyes growing with each passing second, and decided perhaps discretion was the better part of valour. His sister's anger was like a storm gathering and would break over his head at any moment.

Maybe he had pushed the lesson just that little bit too far? In the interests of self preservation, and he did indeed intend to remain amongst the living, there seemed only one option available to him.

He ran.

Allen watched in shock as Komui, saying he would catch up with him later and they would talk, alone, about him dating his sister. Lenalee payed no attention to her brother as she calmly cut the bonds holding Allen down and helped him sit up when it became clear the drug Komui had injected him with was still in effect.

"Lenalee, Angel. You saved me. Remind me to buy you a large present." Allen whispered.

Lenalee helped him to his feet and supported him through the large hole in the wall.

"It's my fault you were in this mess, but don't worry. I'll have a long talk with my brother before I allow him near you again." She headed for the hospital wing, calling over her shoulder to Krory and Miranda who were staring at the ruins of the wall. "Help the Finders hunt down my brother and bring him to me when you find him."

As the two Exorcists ran after the Finders, Lavi moved to help the girl, slinging Allen over his shoulder. Lenalee peered into Allen's eyes and kissed him gently on the lips, whispering so that only Allen, and Lavi's very well trained ears, could hear her.

"I love you, Allen Walker, and you had better get better and take me out to dinner tonight, as you promised."

Allen sighed softly. "Love you too. Thanks for saving me."

As Lavi carried him through headquarters, Lenalee at his side, Allen kept an ear out for any sounds that might be Komui returning.


	2. Fanatic

Disclaimer: I don't own -man in any shape or form

A/N: Another little snippet to carry on my set that I've been doing, not as long as the others but I think it's a good little lesion and bonding type story, hope you all like it and leave lots of reviews.

00000000000000000000000

Fanatic

Location: Dark Order HQ

It took the rest of the day and most of the night before Komui was caught and brought before Lenalee who had just returned with Allen. He had, to his relief, recovered from whatever Komui had injected him with in time to take her to the promised dinner.

Lenalee was preparing to change for bed after Allen had seen her to her room. Their third date had ended very well in her book as Allen had left with a kiss and a warm hug, promising he would take her out again in a week's time as they didn't wish to push Komui anymore than they had to.

She was just about to undress and pull on her night clothes when there was a knock on the door and, with a sigh at the interruption, Lenalee redid the buttons she had just undone and opened the door. Krory and Miranda were standing over a bound and gagged Komui, all three looking a little ruffled but otherwise in good health.

"It took most of the afternoon and four floors being totally trashed, but we finally caught him attempting to sneak into Allen's room a few minutes ago," Krory said, pushing Komui forward with a breath of relief, Miranda also looking relieved to have Komui now off their hands.

Lenalee nodded and waved goodbye to her friends who waved back, heading down to their quarters. Keeping her back turned to Komui, Lenalee took a deep breath and turned to face her brother who was giving her huge forlorn puppy dog eyes, trying to charm his way out of his punishment she mused.

"Stop that, brother. I'm beyond merely being upset with you and your fanatic babying of me. I didn't mind when you first came to the Order and saved me from Malcolm and his tests and training designed to turn me into a mindless killing machine."

Komui whined and grunted; she hadn't removed the ropes binding him or the gag, his wordless complaints about not being able to speak falling silent when she met his eyes, hers being narrowed with displeasure and she pointed a finger at him.

"You will remain quiet while I tell exactly how frustrated I am with you over all of this to do. Thanks to you Allen spent half the night looking over his shoulder in fear of finding you there, and then he was working out what to get you as a peace offering to get you to back down and leave use alone, just so we can date and find out if we maybe can become something more than friends." Lenalee snapped, moving to her wardrobe and pulling out an oversized t-shirt and a few other things before moving into the attached bathroom.

Komui watched the bathroom door closely, having a feeling that when Lenalee came out he was going to get the chewing out of his life. Maybe he had gotten a little carried away this afternoon, but it was his right as her brother and only family to put the fear of God into any and all prospective boyfriends she might have. Of course if he had his way, Lenalee would die a maiden and never be touched by any man, after all, no one was worthy of his little sister.

Was that not what big brothers were for? And there was the matter of them being Exorcists.

'I'm only doing this to protect her from more pain. It was bad enough when our parents were killed by Akuma.' Komui thought, attempting to wiggle his way towards the door.

Escape before Lenalee returned was definitely called for.

He had just reached the door, crawling caterpillar fashion, when a hand grasped him by his collar and pulled him back sharply, sending him smacking into the side of the bed. Lenalee stood over him, glaring, dressed now in a large t-shit that looked suspiciously like it might be one of his missing shirts.

Komui made a note that her hair, when free, was nearly down to her knees as she turned her back to him for a moment and squaring her shoulders. She turned ever so slowly to face him and he knew, from the way she moved that she was still rehearsing what she would say to him.

"Right then, brother. I'm going to remove your gag and you are going to tell me why you won't let me get close to anyone beyond friendship. Allen has been very sweet and kind to me, and I would have thought you would have approved of him."

Lenalee paused, considered removing the gag so effectively stopping her brother from screaming for help or complaining at the treatment accorded him. Peace and quiet had a great deal going for it, but in the end she sighed and removed the gag, settling herself down on the floor facing him while he worked the abused muscles in his jaw.

Taking a deep breath Komui looked right into his sister's dark eyes, his voice soft and firm. "I don't want to see you hurt and crying again, as you cried when our parents were killed and when the Order took you away. I don't want to see you breakdown like that again. Should you get close to someone, especially someone who fights Akuma, they could die at any time… or should you break up… there are so many ways for you to get hurt."

Shaking her head slightly Lenalee leaned forward and rubbed a gentle hand against his cheek, tears glimmering in her eyes. He was protecting her from being hurt, that was his reason, but he had to know no matter what he did she would be hurt again; someday. It was inevitable and all a part of growing up. She would have to get him to accept the reality of it this night, no matter what.

"Brother, you have to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm nearly an adult and I have to lead my own life, and make my own mistakes. How else am I to learn?" Lenalee paused when Komui shook his head, clearly not willing to accept that.

Taking his head gently in her hands Lenalee leaned in and rested her head against his, forehead to forehead. "You have to, brother. Let me go. I know I might get hurt and cry in the future, but I like to think I'm mature enough to move on and live my life."

"But…" Komui's protest was silenced when Lenalee leaned back on her heels and rubbed his cheek, smiling gently.

"I know, you don't want to see me hurt, but Brother, you have to let go and allow me to lead my own life. I want to see where my life might lead with Allen by my side."

Komui shook his head and tried to protest but Lenalee was on a roll and wasn't going to stop, no matter what he said or did.

"We might not become any more than friends, or we might become much more. He might even be the one I'll marry, but we can't find out with you being so protective of me. Please brother, for my happiness… let go."

"No." Komui snapped back, shaking his head and leaning forward to rest his head against Lenalee's shoulder, "I can't do that. I can't let you be hurt again. Exorcists don't always survive and you have suffered too much Lenalee."

Hugging Komui close Lenalee sighed and pushed him back a little. She knew deep down he cared greatly for her and that when push came to shove he would do everything he could to protect her, no matter the cost to himself, but he had to let go. She wanted to lead her own life and she wasn't asking him to be totally out of her life, just to give her some room.

"Brother, I'm not asking you not to be there for me when I need you. I'm asking you to back off a little and let Allen and I see if we can be happy together. If Allen does anything to hurt me I'll let you know and you can do whatever you wish to him, but please, for now back off and let me live my life."

Komui sat there for a few minutes studying Lenalee closely, seeing the pleading look in her eyes for him to let go and allow her to expand her horizons. Without breaking eye contact he inclined his head.

"I'll apologise to Allen in the morning and let you lead your life, but if anything should happen you had better come to me. I'll take care of everything."

Lenalee smiled and hugged her brother tightly before undoing the ropes and accepting the hug he pulled her into the moment his arms were free.

"Thank you brother, and remember I'll always love you." She whispered into his ear, enjoying the gentle hug and not the bone breaking ones he normally gave her.

"Your welcome sis, and remember that I love you too," Komui stood up, pulled his clothes into some form of order and headed out into the hallway. "Get some sleep and I promise I'll let Allen know he has my blessing to court you, but I'll also tell him what you told me about hurting you and if he does, he's mine."

Lenalee shook her head slightly and waved goodbye to Komui as he walked out the door, her thoughts drifting to how Allen might handle that meeting. She had better be nearby, just in case things got out of hand. Pushing the thought aside she got into bed and pulled the white teddy bear Allen had given her on their first date close. Her thoughts dwelt on her feelings for both the white haired Exorcist and her brother and the love they both felt for her.

Either she or Allen could die any day; Exorcist's did not have a great life expectancy, but knowing the possibilities they still dared to give love a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own -man in any shape or form.

A/N: Another little snippet as I've taken to calling them and this one had me stumped for a little while but I think I did a good job on this little challenge and hopefully the next one wont be as hard. Enjoy.

Circle. Cycle

Location: Ship to Japan.

'He will be alright. Nothing is going to happen to him while I'm away.' Lenalee Lee thought to herself.

She stood on the deck of the ship that was taking her and the rest of Cross's hunting team to Japan where, according to Anita, Cross had been headed.

She hadn't changed yet from her ruined uniform following the battle against the army of Akuma they had encountered when they had first set out for Japan. Her long hair blew gently in the wind, her eyes unfocused, lost in thoughts of her friend left behind in Asia.

Lavi stood off to one side looking over at the upset girl, trying to work out what to do. By the code he lived by as a Bookman in training he wasn't suppose to care, even about the fact that Allen had fallen in battle. It was his place to record it and move on, not paying it any further mind. How do you do that when you know the person well and even look on him as a younger brother?

He was brought of out of his thoughts when Lenalee suddenly turned to face him, holding out her hand calmly when he gave her a questioning look.

"The card you found… give it to me." She said softly.

Lavi did as she asked, Lenalee only looking at the card for a moment before nodding, a small smile on her face as she turned back to look out to sea.

"Any reason why you wanted the card, Lenalee?" Lavi asked, moving to stand at her side and turning his back to the sea, leaning on the rail.

"It's the same card he had in his hat when we went on our first date." Lenalee looked at the small mark on the bottom of the card, a mark only she knew the meaning behind.

Lavi nodded before heading towards the door to the lower deck, looking up at the giant clock that hovered over the ship, the clock face marking Miranda's Innocence was still protecting them… at the least healing them.

Lenalee spent the new few hours looking out at the sea, the image of Allen's broken body and destroyed arm flashing through her mind, viewed through the recording Timcampy had made. The image flashed into being whenever she looked down at the card in her hand. He had fought hard to save Simian and yet it was all for nothing… those things… those Teases of that Noah… eating him from the inside out.

"He's ok. The Asian branch has him and are treating his injuries. He's okay, so concentrate on the mission and worry about him later."

Lenalee looked up at the circle of the moon slowly rising and almost full. She remembered the date Allen had taken her on when they had stopped over in the town surrounded by roses. It was over a month ago now.

"He promised he would always come back to me and I believe him." She whispered, looking down at the sea and turning away from the moons reflection and heading below deck for a shower and clean up.

A good half an hour later Lenalee walked into Anita's quarters. The Asian woman, herself with long hair, was helping her to care for her hair and as she was brushing out the long mass Anita talked about general things to help keep her mind off Allen.

Looking at herself in the mirror as Anita finished with her hair Lenalee nodded her thanks, not of a mind to linger and talk and quickly departed, moving to her own quarters. She looked out at the sea, not paying Miranda any mind as the older woman sat to one side seemingly lost in a daze.

After a few moments of silence Lenalee took out the single playing card, turned it over repeatedly and wondered how Allen was doing at this time. She was going in circles. Pushing that thought from her mind, firming her resolve. She had a mission and Allen would have wanted her to carry on and not worry about him.

Pulling the zip of her uniform down a little Lenalee took the card and slipped it into the front of the jacket, right over her heart, before zipping up her uniform and resting a hand over the card.

"I'll carry you in my heart, Allen, and wait for you to join up with us later. I know you won't quit. You won't stop until the mission is done and I'll be waiting for you."

Miranda smiled as she listened to Lenalee. She had agreed with the others she would watch the girl and ensure nothing happened to her while the others guarded the ship from possible attack.

Their wish for a peaceful trip was not to be, however, as close to midnight an explosion on deck had everyone rushing to see what had happened. The sight of Lavi lying half hidden under a large sheet of sail and ropes and the boom greeted them. A large armoured Akuma stood over him with a huge insane smile on its face as it turned to look at them.

Lenalee's eyes widened at the sight of another friend looking to be dead and was about to scream out his name in despair when Lavi brought his hammer around and slammed it into the Akuma, throwing it off the ship as he slowly got to his feet. As they watched his wounds healed under the influence of Miranda's Innocence.

"Why are you still alive?"

The Akuma hoovered off the bow of the ship for a moment before he shrugged and charged forward. Its fist hit a wall of spikes as Bookman jumped in front of Lavi who was still healing.

Lenalee watched as the Akuma looked at Bookman for a moment before grabbing him and taking off into the sky. Lavi cursed a moment later as he slammed his hammer into the deck and extended the haft, giving chase after the pair. The sound of explosions and what sounded like lighting cracked overhead.

Tensed ready to take off in pursuit and assist her companions Lenalee was startled as dozens of Akuma bullets started to rain down on the ship. Her feet acted before she could think to kick away from a number of bullets that would have hit her if not some of the crew near her.

Krory leapt up to start deflecting bullets with his own hands while Miranda shouted to Lenalee as she took shelter behind and under some barrows, concentrating on strengthening her Innocence to repair the ship.

"Lenalee, you're the only one not really injured! Lavi is leaving the range of my Innocence. Please go and help them ,we'll be fine down here."

Lenalee looked around, wondering what to do as, if she left, it would just be Krory defending the ship for however long it would take her to climb to the height where the battle was being fought. Then Lavi would need to return to the ship and in that time, what damage might be done?

"Go! Allen wouldn't hesitate; he would go after the strongest threat while everyone else kept the small fries off him. Now move!" Krory shouted, deflecting another bullet that would have hit Miranda's giant clock over the ship if he hadn't.

Lenalee took off, running up the long shaft of Lavi's hammer, her boots making green sparks with ever step as she ran. Her eyes narrowed as she climbed higher and higher, the thought that Allen, the young man she had come to love, wouldn't back down or hesitate in this situation pushing her onwards and upwards. A strong sense that it would be a fight that would lead to new things and maybe new strength visited her.

'Allen, I promise to come back from this and help you recover from your injuries… or just be there for you. I promise.' Ahead she saw Lavi holding the limp form of Bookman in his arms, balancing at the end of the hammer shaft.

"Lavi head back with Bookman and look after the ship! I'll take care of this Akuma." Lenalee shot past Lavi, her eyes fixed on the Akuma watching her with an evil leer.

"Wait, Lenalee! That's a Level Three! You can't take it on, on your own!" Lavi shouted, moving to follow her only to stop dead when a sharp pain shot through his body and blood ran down the side of his face.

"You're too injured to be this far away from Miranda's Innocence's, Lavi! I've chosen this path, go back and protect the ship." Landing a powerful kick on the Akuma she dropped back towards the sea as the Akuma was knocked into the waters below.

Lavi looked at Lenalee as she vanished into a cloud bank knowing she would be hard pressed to take on a Level Three Akuma alone. On the few times one had been seen by the Order it had always taken two or more Exorcists to take on one and not without losses.

Gritting his teeth as his pain began to spiral Lavi bowed his head, knowing he couldn't do anything to help. By now Akuma and Exorcists would have travailed far from the ship and lifting his head a little he said a silent pray that she would come back alive. Alive and in good shape. He didn't want to be the one to tell Allen, if he was still alive, what had happened to his girlfriend.

Everyone on the ship watched as flashes of light and green flames lit the air as Lenalee, alone, took on what they all known to be a powerful Akuma.


End file.
